Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3x-3(2x+9)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 3x {-3(}\gray{2x+9}{)} $ $ 3x {-6x-27} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {3x - 6x} - 27$ $ {-3x} - 27$ The simplified expression is $-3x-27$